


O Samba e o Tango

by brazilian_mess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, bem simples, eu ouvi a musica a ideia apareceu e daí eu nao poderia desperdiçar né, mas eu gostei enfm
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: "Não fazia sentido, realmente, para qualquer pessoa que às observasse de fora. Como diz a canção, “não sabiam porque se amavam, mas possuíam uma a outra amor sincero”.Se amavam, simplesmente."
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	O Samba e o Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one foi inspirada pela música "O Samba e o Tango", e por motivos óbvios a minha mente foi direto pra esse ship.
> 
> Também usei como um aquecimentozinho pra mim mesma pra BrArg Week que vai ser agora em novembro, então é bem simplezinho por esse motivo.
> 
> De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem!

Luciana havia nascido para o samba. Toda a sua essência gritava pelo samba.

Gritava pelo êxtase que se sente quando o batuque começa, os metais se unem aos atabaques e o cantor ergue sua voz com uma gargalhada, e a música se inicia. 

Ela ansiava pelo balanço dos corpos, a liberdade dos movimentos, que transmitiam ao mesmo tempo e mesma intensidade, sensualidade e alegria. 

Ela não só havia nascido para o samba: há quem diria que ela era o próprio.

Martína, por sua vez, personificava o tango argentino. 

Possuía todo um ar misterioso, que intimidava quem tivesse a coragem de olhá - la diretamente, pelo simples fato de parecer indecifrável a qualquer ser humano. Transbordava uma melancolia que era até bonita de ver, com sua aparente calmaria e tranquilidade na superfície, mas um turbilhão de emoções à flor da pele no fundo. 

Dois extremos, tão semelhantes e ao mesmo tempo tão divergentes entre si.

E mesmo assim, as duas funcionavam. Mesmo sendo extremos, as duas se encaixavam. 

Quando a argentina deixava escapar a pressão de todas as emoções que borbulhavam dentro de si, o jogo de cintura da brasileira tornava possível contornar qualquer atrito antes que esse às minasse. Em momentos que Luciana acelerava o seu compasso quase à exaustão, Martína às retornava ao ritmo ora lento, ora ligeiro que o tango possui. 

Não fazia sentido, realmente, para qualquer pessoa que às observasse de fora. Como diz a canção, “não sabiam porque se amavam, mas possuíam uma a outra amor sincero”. 

Se amavam, simplesmente.


End file.
